Phineas Land
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: Phineas gets a girlfriend, and it's not Isabella. Not only does Isabella have a bad feeling about this chick, but so does everyone else, except Phineas. What will it take to get him to realize she's evil, a trip to the land of make-believe? complete
1. New Girl Part 1

**Phineas Land**

**I felt I had to make a story like this before someone else does. Now I have had this story on my mind since I first joined fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I will also be using a character named Lydia, I am pretty sure that name has been used for a Phineas and Ferb fanfic, please know I so did not meant to steal it, it had always been the name I had for her, and I had been using it way before, whatever that story was, came out. So, like always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb **

**Summary: Phineas gets a girlfriend, and it's not Isabella. Not only does Isabella have a bad feeling about this chick, but so does everyone else, except Phineas. What will it take to get him to realize she's evil, a trip to the land of make-believe? Maybe…**

**Spoiler alert: will include: Centaurs, Minotaurs, Wizards, Witches, Fairies, etc. in later chapters.**

**Chapter One: New Girl part 1 **

"Oh my gosh Stacy, oh my gosh!" Candace said talking on her cell phone; you could hear a muffled voice on the other end of the line talking back. "Jeremy's coming over and he says he has something for me!" the two girls started squealing, then Stacy said something to Candace, "well, he either said something or someone, either way he's coming over!" Candace hung up the phone, "I can't with for him to get here!" she squealed.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang Candace rushed to the door to see two familiar faces and one new one, one of them was Jeremy. "hey Candace. You remember my cousin Nicolette right?" Candace looked over at her, "oh right! I remember you. It's nice to see you." Candace had gotten over the whole jealousy thing towards Nicolette since she was just his cousin, "and who is this?" Candace asked pointing to a girl that was about Phineas and Ferb's age,

"This is my younger sister Lydia, she's such a sweetly!" Nicolette said cheerfully, Candace just then felt a chill go down her spine one that she only felt when Suzy Johnson looked at her evilly. This girl seemed to have that in common with Suzy. 'maybe they are really closely related.' Candace thought to herself.

"Um, Candace?" Jeremy said trying to get her attention

"yeah?" Candace said immediately after

"Their family is moving here to Danville, I thought it would be nice to show them around."

"Oh, of course! Let me just get ready." She walked away then came back, "please make yourselves at home." And with that she ran upstairs to her room.

Lydia walked into the Parlor near the living room and looked around. Just like the rest of the Johnson family she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a fluffy blue skirt, a blue tank top that was a tiny bit lighter than her skirt, with a light weight, white, designer jacket over it, blue earrings and blue dress shoes with white socks.

She looked through the sliding glass doors into the back yard to see in the back yard the most amazing ride she had ever seen. She gave an evil grin; she had some great, evil, ideas for the use of these boys.

**End of this chapter hope it didn't seem to be cut short. Please review and I will update soon.**

**if you were wondering exactly what Lydia looks like go to my profile, i have changed the picture to a picture of her till i finnish the story.**


	2. New Girl Part 2

**Chapter two: New Girl part 2 **

**Little heads up, some of the first few chapters may end up being short, so, like always, enjoy!**

Lydia walked into the back yard and walked right up to Phineas who was holding a blueprint right up to his face, "um, excuse me." Lydia said trying to get his attention. Phineas took the blueprint out of his face, "hi, who are-" he stopped and starred, "-You?" 'man, that's the pointiest noise I have ever seen!' she thought to herself but then started pretending to be cute and nice like Suzy does, "hi." She said shyly. "I-I'm Lydia" she pretended to like him to get her on his good side. "W-who are you?" she asked. Phineas kept starring but snapped out of it

"oh, I'm-I'm Phineas." Lydia giggled a bit; she had this 'cute' thing down.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand; she had caused him to blush. 'ha, it's working.' She thought. She heard drilling above and saw a boy with green hair above her, "who's that?" she said pointing up.

Phineas looked up and said, "Oh, that's my step-brother Ferb. Hey Ferb!" he said waving. Ferb heard him and looked down to see Phineas and a girl he had never seen before, he pointed at her, "oh, this is Lydia." He said pointing at her. Ferb waved, then put on a welding mask and got back to work,

"Um, does your step-brother ever talk?"

"Sometimes, but he's mostly a man of action." Lydia looked up to see Ferb welding.

"I see, and what about them." she said pointing at two other boys that where in the back yard

"That's Buford and Baljeet." Phineas said, then the two started walking over

"Hey. Who's the girl?" Buford asked rudely, Lydia scowled at him, he piped up.

"This is Lydia." Phineas said not even noticing that she was scowling. When Lydia heard him talking she lightened up.

"Weird." Buford mumbled in a low tone so no one would hear him.

"Hi!" Baljeet said then walked away.

"Hmm." Lydia said to herself

"Everything okay?" Phineas asked

"What? Oh yeah, fine, fine." She said, she started starring at Phineas, 'what is with his nose?' she kept starring at him till Phineas started to blush again. When she realized she was starring she stopped, then got back into the act and started giggling nervously, "heh heh, sorry." But she didn't mean it.

"It's alright," Phineas said, "I guess." He said to himself

"Well, I've got to get going; my family will be heading out into town any minute. You don't mind if I visit tomorrow?" She asked hoping his answer would be yes.

"Sure, why not!" Phineas answered happily

"Yes! All according to plan." she said to herself as she left the back yard through the fence when she ran into a girl with long black hair

"Oops, sorry." The other girl said. Lydia looked over at the girl, "is this _another_ friend of Phineas's.' Lydia asked herself

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"I'm Lydia. Are you a friend of Phineas's?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Isabella." Isabella stretched her hand out towards Isabella, Lydia shook it reluctantly, 'is she going to ruin my plans?' decided to see if see would with a simple test.

When Isabella let go of her hand Lydia said, "You know, that friend of yours, Phineas, I think he's kinda cute. Well, see ya later!" Lydia said cheerfully, waved cutely, and skipped away, she looked back to see Isabella's expression, it was shocked and looked a tiny bit hurt, 'yep, she like's him, may this won't be a bad thing, maybe it will only make it a tiny bit more enjoyable.'

While Isabella felt as if her world was tumbling to end, when really, it was.

**Another chapter, done, longer then I thought it would be, be I'm fine with that, please review**


	3. In Dire Need of a Miracle

**Chapter: in dire need of a miracle **

**Hey, this one is going to be pretty short so hang with me here, the next one will defiantly be longer. **

About two or three weeks after Lydia had met Phineas and Ferb she had pretty much gotten everything she was going for. She had gotten Phineas as a boyfriend, she had them build the things she wanted and no one asked a thing because Phineas trusted her, she had gotten a lot of things that she had planned on getting from the very beginning, and a few extras as well that came along with it like everyone being depressed, which seemed to bring joy to her in some sick way.

One thing, and only one thing, seemed to stand in the way the most, Isabella. She, out of everyone, hadn't given up on her world that was breaking down before her eyes. Ferb always tried to get out of the house as much as possible to get away from Lydia. Buford and Baljeet just stayed at home. The only one left was Isabella, who, no matter how much it hurt her on the inside, kept coming over.

Lydia tried her best to keep everything the way she wanted it, but it was really hard for her to do so with Isabella in the way all the time. Lydia just wished she would go away and never come back like the rest of them, but, no matter how much she tried, she could never make Isabella go away.

Isabella once tried to tell Phineas that Lydia was indeed evil, but he would not listen, he was much too oblivious to what was happening. Isabella found she was on her own, except for the fireside girls of course; they were always on her side. The thing was the more she tried to fight off Lydia away, the weaker she felt on the inside she did not know how much longer she could keep on fighting her off like this. She was in dire need of a miracle.

Next chapter will be longer. I promise

PS: the next chapter involves the real Phineas Land

Review!


	4. Land of the Angry Corn People

**Chapter: Land of the Angry Corn People**

**Hey! New chapter. Sorry it came in late today, I was just enjoying summer vacation, that's all. Well, enjoy!**

Lydia was headed over to Phineas and Ferb's house. To her surprise, everyone was there: Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Ferb, and, of course, Phineas. "Okay time for my plan to fall through, I just have to get rid of them all, but how?" she thought out loud.

Then, out of thin air, came magical elves that poked each of the kids in the back yard in the shoulder causing the kid and the elf to disappear. "Huh, that was easy enough. Now back to work!" she said as she ran into the backyard to put her master plan in motion.

The Gang popped back up in a different place. They were three feet above the ground and crashed down on the surface, all rubbing their heads, "where are we?" Phineas asked. Everyone looked around for some sort of sign that would tell them where they were. Ferb saw a sign and pointed at it. It was a very worn down sign, you could barely tell what it said, Phineas tried to make out the words, "The l-land of the ang-angry c-corn po-people." Phineas read, "Land of the angry corn people." He retorted.

"Where's that supposed to be?" asked Baljeet

"Buford never heard of a place like before." Buford said

Chanting was heard from afar, giant corn with faces came out of the forest, coming after them. they all screamed and started running away. After running for a fairly long time they came across a dirt road, they looked back to see they were still being followed. "What do we do?" Isabella asked fearfully. They heard horse, or something like that, coming down the dirt road. It soon came into view, it turned out to be a unicorn, pulling a wagon, being driven by some man.

"Come on!" Phineas yelled motioning them to follow. The wagon got closer the hopped in without being seen and when the corn people came up to the dirt road they only saw the wagon and no kid. The all started whining, complaining, and grumbled as they went back into their town.

"Now what loser." Buford whispered to Phineas. Phineas had no idea what to do.

**Done! I know, it's short, but I'll probably write another one before I go to bed, review please!**


	5. Beginning of a Great Adventure

**Chapter: Beginning of a Great Adventure **

**New chapter Yay! Sorry didn't update immediately lately, been busy. Well, enjoy!**

Everyone was hiding under some burlap fabric in the back of the wagon (burlap fabric, if you don't know, is the fabric usually used for corn feed sacks or something of that kind.) "So, now what? We don't even know where were going!"

"Shhh!" Phineas said with a finger over his mouth

"We don't want him to hear us!" Isabella yelled in a whisper tone.

"But we still don't know where we-" Baljeet started to say but was cut off again with a-

"Shhh."-from everyone else, but this time the man heard and stopped the wagon

"Now look what you've done." Buford whispered to Baljeet threateningly

"but-" Baljeet started just to be cut off by the man who was driving; he pulled the fabric off of them and starred.

"Okay who are you guys and where the heck did you come from?" the man asked, his voice seemed slightly familiar.

"Oh, well I'm Phineas this is Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Bal-" but was cut off by the man

"Wait aren't you two a little young to be Phineas and Ferb?" this confused Phineas

"Um, I don't think so. I've been – me - my whole life." He said scratching his head.

"Hmm, well, where were you last before you jumped into my wagon?" the man asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it was called, "the land of the angry corn people" or something like that." Phineas said

"Oh! Now I get it! You guys are from another dimension!" the man exclaimed

"Huh?" they all said together except for the man

"Well, you see, magical elves take random people from other dimensions to the land of the angry corn people, it happens a lot." He told them

"Um, just wondering, but, how do we get home?" Phineas asked

"Heck if I know. But maybe my dimension's Phineas and Ferb can help all of you get back."

"That would be great!" Phineas exclaimed

"Alright then! Oh, and by the way, my name is Djanga."

"Djanga? You mean Django?" Isabella asked

"No, Djanga, I guess Django is just my name in your dimension. Now I'm not headed all the way to the castle so I'll drop you off with someone who can."

"Um, okay. What do you mean by ca-" Phineas started but was once again interrupted

"Alright, next stop; the outer parts of Phineas Land."

At those words Isabella's eyes grew wide, she felt light headed, and she fainted.

**Well, that's all for this chapter, I'm going to bed since it's 1:00 in the morning, review!**


	6. Baljeet the Wizard

**Chapter: Baljeet the Wizard **

**Another chapter, yay! Not much to say this time, just enjoy the story!**

"Isabella…Isabella, wake up…" Phineas said nudged her awake. Isabella mumbled and opened her eyes. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Phineas asked her

"Uh, I-I'm not sure." She lied; she knew exactly what happened but didn't want Phineas to know about her crush just yet.

"Okay, at least you're alright now." He said to Isabella, and then he looked over at Djanga, "so, where are we going again."

"To the wizards house, he usually goes down to the castle, as far as I'm sure, and I'm pretty sure he could take you down there." He said to them

"You keep talking about this castle, what is that about?" Phineas asked

"Oh, in this dimension you and Ferb are royalty, so of course, we are headed to a castle."

"Wait, we're royalty here?" he looked over at Ferb and looked back, "cool!"

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool, I'm sure if you want to know more Baljeet could explain more to you." They all looked at Baljeet

"um, sorry, but I don't know much about this place." Baljeet said

"Huh, oh," Djanga laughed a bit, "No, not you, I meant the wizard.

"Baljeet's a wizard here?" Isabella asked still sitting in the middle of the wagon

"Yeah, isn't he in your world?"

"No" they said in unison

"Huh," he decided to stop for a sec so he could look back at them without crashing into something, "well, a wizard studies magic, does your friend Baljeet study anything?"

"Yeah, he studies a lot of stuff." Phineas said

"He's a total nerd." Buford said

"Okay, now that makes sense." Djanga said

He continued going down the dirt path for another half hour till they finally came across a yellowish brick building covered in vines.

"Okay, here we are." he got out of the wagon and everyone followed him, Isabella quickly petted Djanga's unicorn, and then ran after them.

Djanga knocked on the door a small explosion was heard from inside "oops" Djanga said. The door opened. A man came out, he looked a bit like Baljeet. He looked like something had exploded in his face. He was coughing when he opened the door

"hello" the wizard/other Baljeet answered

(To tell the difference from people from one dimension and the other I'll put the word "other" next to the name so you know they are from the Phineas land dimension)

"Sorry, did I make you mess up."

"No, that was entirely my fault." Other Baljeet said, "so, what are you doing here?"

"I found these kids near the land of the angry corn people, they're from another dimension so I'm taking them to the castle, but I'm not headed there. Do you think you could take them?"

"What! No, no, no-" he started but was cut off

"thanks Baljeet!" he hollered from the wagon and sped away.

"But, but…" he sighed, "fine, I guess. Well, come on in, we'll start on our way once I'm all set here." He said as he walked in his house, they all followed.

**Well, that's another chapter, review!**


	7. An Arrow, an Apple, and a Tree

**Chapter: An Arrow, an Apple, and a Tree**

**if you had missed a little thing in the last chapter, I wrote that I will put the word "other" next to a name of a person from the dimension- Phineas land, just making sure you wouldn't get confused by the whole "other" thing. If I find it to complicated, I'll change it later. Enjoy the story! **

**Ps: most of this chapter/story takes place in a forest**

Other Baljeet opened up a barn on the side of the house and pulled a passenger wagon, and then he went back in and pulled out two unicorns, one blue and the other white.

"Okay, what's with the unicorns?" Buford asked

"Well, they are our main source of transportation. Plus, there are a lot of them; we have to use them for something."

Other Baljeet hooked the two unicorns to the passenger wagon and told everyone to hop in. they did so and they were off on their way.

After about 15 min of traveling down the dirt road a strange noise was heard from above them, other Baljeet stopped and looked up, the rest of them did too. A black trail of clouds was followed behind some sort of dark light, the cloud spread from behind it like pollution. "What's that?" Isabella asked pointing up at the thing moving across the sky.

"That's…that's something thing bad, real bad." They were all confused, but more or less afraid as well.

"What is it doing?" Isabella asked

"Destroying Phineas Land." Other Baljeet said solemnly

"Why?" Phineas asked

"No one knows why. She…it just is." He said as he snapped the reins and started creeping forward again

One of the black clouds departed from the rest, floating down towards the ground. It was not headed for the wagon, but instead, landed on a flower not too far away from it. When the cloud vanished into the air the flower started shriveling up, and it died.

The kept going down the trail, more of the black clouds kept coming down toward the ground. Some of the stuff landed on an apple tree not too far ahead of them. Yet this time the plant did not die, but instead the apples became bigger and redder, and the limbs came closer to the ground making it easier to get to the apples. Just looking at them made you hungry, which is exactly what happened to Isabella. She spotted the tree then her stomach rumbled.

"You hungry Isabella?" Phineas asked, she nodded

"Hey, I see an apple tree not too far ahead. Hmm, they look bigger than usual." Other Baljeet said

As they drove under the tree Isabella reached up and grabbed an apple, no one else was in the mood for and apple even though they also felt a bit hungry because of the spell, or whatever is on it.

They drove a little more up the road before Isabella decided to take a bite out of it, and just before she took a bite, an arrow shot strait through the apple and pinned to a tree in the forest. Everyone screamed for about 5 sec, causing them to spoof the unicorns, but soon everyone regain themselves, the unicorns too. Everyone starred at the apple as this red stuff started oozing out of it.

"Uh, is an apple supposed to do that?" Baljeet asked.

"No, no it is not." Other Baljeet answered

"Hey!" said a feminine voice that came out of nowhere, it sounded upset, "what did you do that for!"

"Um, excuse me?" Phineas said as everyone looked around.

A hand came from the tree and pulled out the arrow, "I'm talking about this," she was now visible in the tree when she wasn't before, weirdly she had hair as green as the leaves on the tree; she held the arrow to her face with the apple still on it, "are you trying to kill me?" she seemed to be a bit of a drama queen.

"Um, no, we weren't. You see-" Other Baljeet started to explain but was cut off by her

"Well, next time, watch were you fling those poison apples!" she threw it back at them

"Poison?" Isabella said uneasily

"Yeah, wait, did I miss something?" she asked

"Uh, yeah she almost ate it." Phineas and the rest of them look just about as uneasy as Isabella

"Oh, sorry, I didn't now, probably if I did, I wouldn't have yelled, sorry." she said from up in the tree

"Say, why are you on that tree anyhow?" Buford asked

She laughed a bit, "oh, I am not _on_ the tree, I _am_ the tree. You see I am a Dryad, the spirit of a tree."

"alright." He said to himself

"Well, my name is Fern by the way, and if you don't mind I will get back to what I was doing." She disappeared into the branches

"huh." One of the kids said

Other Baljeet picked up the arrow

"So, where did that arrow come from?" Ferb asked

"hmm," other Baljeet examined it carefully, "I think I know who it belongs to."

"Who?" everyone asked at once (hey, you would probably be asking a lot of questions too if you were in some place you have never been in before)

Other Baljeet looked around in the woods; he took the apple off and threw it in the woods. Then he lifted the arrow above his head and yelled, "hey Ferb! Want your arrow back!"

**Well, that's it for this chapter, please review and I will update soon!**


	8. Ferb is Robin Hood

**Ferb is Robin Hood**

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

"Hey Ferb! Want your arrow back!" Other Baljeet Yelled into the forest, but didn't get an answer.

Our Ferb was confused, he_ did_ know how to shoot a bow and Arrow, but _didn't_ actually own any.

"Hmm, maybe he left." Other Baljeet said as he climbed into the wagon and started driving again as a figure in the branches of the tree watched them go.

The figure stayed in the trees as he climbed right over the road and looked down at the wagon. It pulled an arrow out and aimed at a tree on the other side of the wagon. The arrow had a string attached to it pulled on it and it didn't come out, and tied the other side to the tree. Then took out another arrow and put it around the string, jumped off the limb and used the arrow and string like a zip line. When it was right above the wagon it let go and landed strait in the center. Everyone in the wagon screamed abit at the suddenness of the situation.

"Oh, there you are Ferb. Here's your arrow."

Other Ferb took the arrow and put it back in his arrow holder thingy on his back. A newer glimpse at other Ferb showed he was wearing clothes that would probably see being worn by peasants, not what you would expect on royalty, but the only thing that did look a bit royal was his bow and arrow stuff, it was very shiny and some of it seemed to be made of gold with gems, mostly on the bow though.

"So what are you doing out here?" other Baljeet asked

"I am usually out here, if I'm not at home." Other Ferb answered

"oh, right."

"so, where are you headed," he looked at all of the familiar looking kids, "with these oddly familiar children."

"We are headed to your house."

"Why are you headed _there_?" (I know Ferb doesn't talk this much, but if you have noticed, Phineas is not with him to talk for him)

"They need you guy's help to get home to their dimension."

Ferb had a look that said "ohhhhh" on his face.

"So, where's _your_ Phineas?" Isabella asked

Other Ferb looked at her and said, "at home."

"oh." Isabella asked, she now felt embarrassed for blurting that out

"Anyway, want to come, we do need your help after all."

Other Ferb shrugged and sat down next to Ferb, he waved at Ferb and he waved back.

"So, why are you dressed like that if you are royalty?" Buford asked rudely

"Well, 1. It's my favorite outfit, 2. It's easier to run in than those stuffy outfits and 3…well… that's pretty much it."

"Eh, whatever." Buford said, no longer interested

"So, where did you get those arrows?" Isabella asked, Other Ferb just shrugged

"no one really knows, I'm pretty sure you got them from that book, what was it, robin hood?"

Other Ferb thought a moment and nodded, he thought that might have been it

"There you have it, guess Ferb's Robin Hood."

They all looked at other Ferb and those who usually talked said, "cool"

***sings* another chapter do-ne!**

**So hope you liked this one, another one is not too far behind**

**PS: this chapter is mostly about me thinking that the book Ferb reads in the title sequence is "Robin Hood" not really sure, but it is for this story!**


	9. Buford the Bully and a Silly Story

**Buford the Bully and a Silly Story**

**Another chapter yay! This chapter involves a story my sister wrote, I thought it was pretty good and wanted to figure out how to put it in here, so enjoy!**

They were headed down the trail one more when they heard someone laughing real hard. Baljeet stopped the wagon.

"okay, that is defiantly something you wouldn't here during these kind of times we're living in." other Baljeet said, other Ferb nodded

"You wouldn't?" Phineas asked with a look of 'are you serious'

Other Ferb shook his head no while other Baljeet pulled out a wand and they started creeping forward in the wagon, getting closer to the gruff laughter. Till they saw a Minotaur leaning against the tree reading a book, "Buford, are you reading, a book?" Other Baljeet questioned

"Yeah, so what?" other Buford

"Buford?" Isabella said

"Is he a Minotaur?" Baljeet asked

"Is that a Book?" Buford asked

"This has got to be a trick. He wouldn't read a book if his life depended on it." Other Baljeet said pointing his wand at him

"no, no. it's a real book, for some reason I like this _one._"

"I still don't think your Buford."

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT OUT I'M GONNA-" he started to threaten

"Okay now I believe you." Other Baljeet said shrinking down

"Finally" he went back to the tiny book and started laughing

"Why the heck am I a Minotaur?" Buford asked

Everyone thought for a moment

"well, maybe your half man half bull-y." Ferb said

"probably." Phineas said

"good enough for me." Buford said, "so, what is that your reading anyhow?"

"_My Silly Journey_"

"Oh, that." Other Baljeet said coldly

"What."

"it's a stupidly silly story."

"What it is _not _stupid! It's funny!"

"I've never even heard of this story before!"

"what? You haven't?"

"Oh great." Other Baljeet said to himself with a hand to his face

"No."

"Well, I guess you better here it then, where are you headed?"

"His house." Other Baljeet said pointing at Other Ferb

"oh, well, do mind me coming along." He said hopping in with his book

"but- -never mind" he decided that it wasn't worth getting punched in the face

"well, here's the story,

"My Silly Journey

"By: Erin (my sister)

"Today I went to the elephant store. We saw a dog with bright orange fur. It was my favorite trip to the elephant store ever! The elephant store is named the elephant store because it is filled with beauty and mischief. It also has loads of free butt kicking rides! Not only that, but they have the most creative snow cones. My favorite flavor is the hamster flavor. It tastes like shoes.

"When we exited the elephant store, I saw a potato tree. It looked just like a pair of sunglasses! But, why, I wondered, that there was a hobo under it. It was _so_ cute! You should have seen its little hands! It was eating a bowl filled with mouse chili. Not regular chili because he made it himself and he didn't have any poop to make real chili. I walked up to him and asked if he had any butterflies because I was hungry. He said he felt like fudge so I let him talk to the potato tree by himself.

"I carried on with my journey when a came across a lollipop bush. I thought I saw something jump into it so I looked under it and saw a gremlin traveling with his icebox. I told him to eat his barf already or someone else will have to clean it up. I saw a flower under his barf. I guess he was trying to make it smell better. I tried to take out the flower to make him mad, but some of the barf got on my thumb. Then I got mad and picked up the gremlin to teach him a lesson. I threw him against a tree, and he fell on the ground. Then some unicorn slipped on him which crushed his skull, and that's where he died.

"Soon I felt really guilty. Not about the gremlin, I felt guilty because I hurt my toe when I stubbed it against peanut brittle. I was quite upset, so I decided to jauntily skip to my space bag brand tree house. That's where I went when I was feeling like a gremlin that got his skull crushed like a unicorn.

"As I was climbing up my strangely pretty rope ladder, I realized I was missing all my teeth. For hobos, this wouldn't be a big deal, but I was IMPORTANT. I started to be curious. Usually, all my teeth would be gone, but then come back in the next five seconds. This time, all my teeth were gone, but they were like that for a very long time. We're talking banana peel long!

"I went to my ladybug (The source of answers to my curiosity,) to answer my curious question. She didn't know what the heck I was talking about. I was sad, so I climbed up my space bag brand tree house and sulked.

"All of a flutter, I heard my chubaka tomato plant call me down for supper. I told him to hold his horses, and I climbed down my attractive rope ladder. I walked into my house and saw a sienna minivan on the couch. I was stunned, so the only appropriate thing to do was to hurl on it. Then my throat hurt so I got a bag of frozen horseradish from the freezer and held it up to my internally wounded throat.

"All that did was freeze my throat in a block of ice. I sprinted nervously to the hospital. The doctor said it would be frozen for the rest of my life due to my cold blooded nature. Today was awful."

Everyone was laughing, even other Baljeet, "okay that was pretty funny."

"Told ya!"

They had already travel for about 45 min and it was getting late, "we better stop somewhere for the night." The stopped at an inn and called it a day.

**Well, that's it; hope ya liked it, Review!**


	10. Isabella the Fireside Fairy

**Isabella the Fireside Fairy **

**Hi, another chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

They went up to the front of the inn where there was a fairy standing at the front, she had red hair and glasses. "Hello, need a place to stay."

"You fireside fairies work here?"

"Only on the weekends."

"We're fairies here?" Isabella questioned

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" she said confused (other Gretchen the fairy)

"They're from another dimension." Other Ferb said

"Oh, okay. Well it's great to see you all. Go on in."

"Don't we have to pay?" Isabella asked

"Oh, yes, but you don't have pay to till you leave." Other Gretchen said

"Oh, okay."

There unicorn were put in a barn in the back while the rest of them went inside. The place wasn't that well made, there was straw all over the dirt ground and the inside was not painted. Lights where the windows and candles, apparently the only people who did get electricity where royal or rich.

They each got a room key and went into the grand room for dinner. In there they saw lot's of poor folks who all looked absolutely miserable

"What happened to these people?" Phineas asked

"That black stuff we saw in the sky hits some people worse than others." Other Baljeet said

"so it ruined their lives." Isabella said

"Yep, pretty much." Other Buford said

They all sat down at an open section in one of the long tables in the room.

"It looks like the fun had been sucked out of them." Buford said starring at a man that fell asleep in his soup

"Yep, the people here are lucky they aren't dead, if all the fun is sucked out of you here, your dead meat." Other Buford said

"really." Isabella asked

Other Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb nodded

"Oh," the rest of them said

"What can I get you?" Other Millie the Fireside Fairy (girl) asked like a waiter

"A salad." Other Baljeet said

"Chocolate Cake." Other Buford

"I guess I'll just have some soup." Other Ferb said

"I'll have chicken I guess." Phineas

"same." Said Isabella

And Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb had the same as the other Buford, Baljeet , and Ferb

"Okay then, enjoy the show." She walked off

"There's a show?" Phineas asked

"yeah, this place is famous for them." they turned there attention to the stage as the room went dim.

A Fairy with very long wavy hair came onto the stage she wore a suit of armor that looked like a dress with long sleeves and legging, all made of iron with the color pink on it on areas of the armor her bright pink wings stuck out of her back and even the armor the fairy looked beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Isabella. I was told I had to sing tonight since everyone else already did it, but trust me, I really don't mind singing."

The kids all looked up at her in awe, they couldn't believe that was Isabella, even Isabella couldn't believe it.

"_Well it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_"_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_"_Because these things will change, can feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution; the time will come for us to finally win!_"_We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_"_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
_"_We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_"_You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_"_'Cause these things will change, can feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution; the time will come for us to finally win!_"_We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_"_Tonight we standed on our knees  
to fight for what we worked for all these years  
and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?_"_Was the night things changed, can see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution; throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_"_We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!_"

The song ended and every one cheered, that song really pulled up peoples spirits and they all looked much better. Other Isabella felt bowed and left the stage

"Wow! That was great!" Phineas said

"I'll say!" Isabella said

Everyone else agreed and then there food arrived

Other Isabella was about to walk right past them but Baljeet stopped her

"Hey, Isabella!" Baljeet said

"You guys! What are you doing here?"

"We're headed to the castle to help these kids get back home to there dimension."

"Oh, alright. Can I come with you. It gets more risky the closer you get to the castle.

"Of course you can, we're headed back out first thing in the morning."

"Alright, see you guys then. Bye" and ran off to get ready

**Another chapter done. Review!**

**Ps: the song used was _Change_ by taylor swift**


	11. Who Is Good and Who Is Evil

**Who Is Good and Who Is Evil**

**Hey! I know, it's been awhile, but I have sadly been busy and will probably be busy much more this week too. Anyway, I'm really happy because my birthday is only a week away! Yay! **

**So here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

They hooked the unicorns back up to the wagon, everyone got in and other Baljeet began driving

"So, what is your dimension like?" other Isabella asked, the conversation went back and forth for hours. "Wow, your dimension sounds…really boring." She said straight forwardly

Isabella said "Well, compared to yours, I guess it is." They all laughed a bit as they started strolling out onto a wide opening inside the forest. And for a second everything seemed pleasant and beautiful.

"Hey, if this place is supposed to be dying and all, how come everything looks just fine?" Buford asked

"I guess she hasn't gotten here yet." Other Isabella said looking around

"Who is _she_?" Phineas asked

"Well," she said slowly turning back to face them, when, zap! A shot of blue lightning hit the center of the wagon, causing the unicorns to freak and started running

"Whoa, get a hold of those unicorn already!" other Buford shouted at other Baljeet. He soon gained control and got them to start running fast under his control.

Everyone looked up to see the thing that was being followed by those dark clouds was some sort of person on a broom. It was closer to the ground then last time and was trying to attack them in particular.

"Everyone keep going, I'll hold her off best I can!"She yelled over the sound of the wagons wooden wheels.

"But Isabella-" other Baljeet started but she had already jumped off and the kept going till they were hidden in the thick of the woods, Unseen but could still see the opening in the woods.

The witch came down to other Isabella, they both pulled out a wand. The clouds departed making the grass beneath her die 3 feet in each direction. She wore a very dark blue, almost black, dress with white trimming on it and her hat; the hats rim covered her face with a shadow so you couldn't see it. She laughed evilly to herself, "Why Isabella" she said, "you've returned." She said coldly

"Yes, of course I did."

"How many times must I zap you before you finally drop down dead?"

Isabella looked angrily at her

"Very well, one more got to do it." She chanted a curse as lightning shot at other Isabella

"stay away from prince Phineas and his castle!" the witch screamed at her

"No! You can't make me! I will never abandon Phineas!" she screamed back defending herself as much as she can

The witch became madder, "that's it!" she said as the dark clouds rushed above them heading closer, "Isabella, I will get what I want, no matter what it takes!" she jumped on her broom and flew away as the cloud started surrounding Isabella.

She started coughing as the stuff got closer, she started to feel light headed and fell to the ground as she heard other Baljeet yell out a castaway spell as the clouds started to vanish.

**Theres another chapter, hope you liked it! Review Please!**


	12. The Castle

**The Castle**

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy it!**

Other Baljeet was next to other Isabella in the open area, everyone else ran after him. They all looked at Isabella.

"Is she going to be okay?" Phineas asked

"Yes, she should be. I casted that cloud away before it fully went away, so she should be good or at least, not dead." Other Baljeet said as he put his wand away.

Other Buford picked up Isabella and everyone went back towards the wagon, Phineas looked back to see other Isabella's pink wand he went back, picked it up, and ran back towards them. When he got back other Isabella had just woken back up.

"What happened?" she asked

"She almost destroyed you." Other Ferb stated

Other Isabella looked down, disappointed in herself

"Here's your wand back." Phineas said

"Thanks" she said with a slight smile, trying to mean it, as her wings started to fade the sadder she got.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Fine, just fine." She said trying to hide the fact she was hurting badly from the spell

"well, I hope you're right because we're finally here." Said other Baljeet

Phineas, Ferb, and their friends looked up in awe at the great castle. They drove up to the great gate on the side of the castle. Other Buford and other Baljeet got out and helped other Isabella out of the wagon, everyone else also got out and looked at the huge wooden gate that went high above their heads.

There was a red button right in front of them, other Ferb pressed it three times when someone on the other side said, "hey Ferb, come on in!"

They entered to see a man that looked like he was a centaur (half man half horse) our Buford started laughing while Isabella blushed greatly. Other Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and Isabella looked at him.

Other Buford asked, "What's so funny?"

Isabella stopped blushing and just starred at the two of them

"He's a centaur!"

"So?" Other Ferb said

"There are a good bit of centaurs in the world, it is actually good publicity for our kingdom."

Everyone looked at them

"I'm pretty sure that's how we got stuck with that good for nothing witch here." Other Isabella said walking in slowly, still looking slightly hurt and faded.

Other Phineas walked up to them. "Hi you guys!" he said happily, his horse body turned into a human one by magic

"How did he do that?" Baljeet asked other Baljeet.

"he's half centaur, he can turn from human to centaur with easy, it is actually pretty interesting." Other Baljeet said

**(if you remember Isabella's Phineas in her dreams? he wasn't a centaur the whole time, so I decided to make him half centaur) **

At the sight of other Phineas, other Isabella sucked it up and ran up to him, "hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin?"

"Well, come on in and I'll show you." They walked away

"She got better quickly." Buford said

"Nah, she's probably just faking it other Buford said

"Why would she do that?"

"She probably doesn't want Phineas to get all worried and stuff." Other Buford said.

Phineas looked over at other Isabella who was talking to other Phineas. When he looked away she rubbed the back of her neck with a look of pain and when he looked back she perked back up again.

Phineas thought to himself, for the first time in weeks, 'am I missing something?'

**Well there you go, it does seem a bit short but it's still a chapter and I wanted to write something. Review please!**


	13. Cold as You

**Cold as You**

**Hey! Another chapter! I named this chapter after the song 'Cold as You' by Taylor Swift, and as you can tell I obviously love her songs, Enjoy!**

"Um, Phineas?" other Isabella said

"Yeah?" other Phineas said facing her

"Your invention you're working on sound very cool, but there's sort of another problem we need your help for." She said trying her best to not sound rude

"Well, alright. What is it?" he said putting the stuff away

"Well, there are these kids from another dimension that need you and Ferb's help to get home."

"Oh sure, I would be glad to help them out! Let me just get some stuff from inside."

"alright." She said walking back toward the rest of her friends to tell them that they will help. She looked a whole lot better now since getting hurt earlier.

Other Phineas was walking towards the house when he was stopped by the witch who somehow got in (she melted the gait down). She smiled at him, "hello Phineas." Then she blew some sort of purple dust (also known as a charm in that world) in his face. Because of that dust he didn't see her as witch but as a normal girl in normal clothes.

"Hey Lydia." He said to her

"How's my new ray going?" she asked him

"Oh, that, well, we have to put that on hold to get some kids back home, maybe tomorrow." He said as he walked around her to get inside.

She smiled at him till he went inside, and then turn at the rest of them still outside absolutely enraged. She spotted other Isabella and ran right up to her, "you…" she said angrily at her "what did you do? Why is he not building me what I want?" she yelled at her

"We just need him to do something for us, it's actually important."

"Ha, important? I really doubt that. Why are you even alive? I thought I killed you."

"Well, you didn't, and like I said, I will never leave."

Other Lydia was really mad and fired a curse at her, that other Isabella deflected

"hide!" someone said as everyone went and hid.

"What's happening back here?" the fireside fairies said walking in at the worst time possible. They almost got hit.

"Get down!" someone shouted in the bushes and they all hid

"Anyway," she said getting away from the fact the fairies were here, "you really think you're going to win. Ha, don't make me laugh."

"I will win, I am not going to let you abuse Phineas's gift."

"Oh, and you think you're going to win him over after I am gone, he loves me not you! Plus you've known him for how long, and he still doesn't know. Yet I just poof on in and that big nose freak just immediate likes me, talk about a loser." She started fading down becoming more vulnerable the more other Lydia talked. "Face it Isabella, you lost! I won!" she shot another curse at her, this time she was totally defenseless and was hit hard. She fell to the ground hard her wings lost all pinkness to it and she laid there motionless. Other Lydia smirked with victory.

Everyone looked at other Isabella in horror, they couldn't believe it, they just couldn't!

"Isabella…" other Gretchen said to herself. Everyone looked terrified, especially Isabella.

Other Phineas walked out at that exact moment, "okay I got the-" he dropped the stuff in his hands and stood there staring at other Isabella. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; he couldn't find anything to say. Then he saw Other Lydia standing over her, he became instantly mad.

**That's another chapter for ya. Review and I'll try to update soon!**

**(Cold as You)**

**You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**

_**[Chorus:]**_****

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_****

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you


	14. Cold as You part 2

**Cold as You part 2**

**Hey! Another chapter! I have three things to say: 1. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I am officially 15! 2. if you were wondering if other Isabella was killed or knocked out, she was killed. 3. Everyone that was hiding was to far away to hear what the fight was about between other Isabella and other Lydia, so Phineas still doesn't know about the crush. Anyway, on with the story! **

"L-Lydia" other Phineas stuttered out barely able to speak

When other Lydia saw him she knew she was in a heap of trouble now. "Phineas!" she said shocked

"W-What did you do?" he went over to Isabella, lifted her head up, and looked up at other Lydia

"I-I….I" she couldn't think up a lie, "I was defending myself" she lied, "sh-she attack me…f-for no reason" she was having a real hard time lying for once, which was very obvious.

Other Phineas sighed, he couldn't believe he was so blind to all of this, she was hurting his friends, and it was time for him to do something about it. He laid other Isabella back down on the ground and walked over to other Lydia, "Lydia, just go, and don't ever come back." He said in a low voice obviously upset.

"What?" she said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her face said 'are you serious'

"Lydia, I said go!" he said pointing at her

"What! I will not go, I have worked too hard and long on this plan and you are not about to ruin it for me!" she yelled throwing more purple dust in his face. But the dust didn't even touch him, it was as if there was a force field around him, it did absolutely nothing.

Everyone came out of there hiding spots and crouched over next to other Isabella, but was unable to do anything to save her.

Other Phineas was angry, something that you would never expect to see on his face EVER, he snatched her wand from her and broke it in two.

At that moment other Isabella opened her eyes but didn't make a sound or move. Her wings seemed pink but didn't glow, in fact, the pick wasn't even noticeable, but was defiantly there.

Other Lydia looked in horror at her beautiful wand that was broken in two, her clothes changed and she no longer looked like a witch more like a hungry beggar, she backed up slowly, turned around and ran toward the exit in a major hurry. But she came back in again saying, "I'll be back though."

"Go!" everyone from the Phineas land dimension shouted and she ran off

Other Phineas looked behind him at everyone surrounding other Isabella, including everyone from Phineas and Ferb's dimension

He went over to them; everyone got out of the way to let other Phineas through

"Isabella…oh, Isabella" he said looking like he was going to cry till the most glorious sound was heard to their ears

Other Isabella moaned and instant smiles formed on their faces

"Wha-what happened?" she asked

"Isabella! Thank goodness you're alive!" other Phineas proclaimed hugging her tightly

She giggled unknowing of what happened, she hugged him back, "someone please tell me what I missed." she said, still sitting down leaning against other Phineas since she had absolutely no energy left.

"Phineas kicked Lydia out." Other Gretchen said to her

"Really?" she asked quietly

"Yep" other Addison (she's the fireside girl with long brown hair) said over other Gretchen's shoulder

Other Isabella's wings gain more color, enough to make other Isabella feel like she could stand up

She stretched her arms outward and flew up screaming "hallelujah!" everyone said it with her except both Phineas' who were both very surprised. She came down and other Phineas caught her.

He laughed nervously, 'was she really that bad?" he asked

Everyone answered "YES!" and laughed even other Phineas, our Phineas on the other hand was still pretty confused.

**Chapter done! I really couldn't wait to publish this chapter, and believe me, I would have made it sooner but I have been so busy! Any way review! And Happy Birthday to me! **

****happy birthday to me**

**I'm a hundred and three**

**I still go to preschool**

**And I miss my mommy **

**My mommy's at work **

**She fired a jerk**

**She hired a monkey**

**To do my homework****

**Yaaaaaaaay!**

**this story isn't over yet...**


	15. Going Back Home

**Going Back Home **

**Yay! Another chapter! Just saying, there's probably going to be only one more chapter after this, so enjoy!**

Everything had finally settled down and they started to build the portal to Phineas and Ferb's dimension when the back door to the castle slammed open and a princess in a fancy red and white dress stepped out

"PHINEAS!" the princes screamed

"Yeah Candace?" he answered back

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled

"Helping these kids from another dimension get back to their dimension. Wanna help?"

"No! I'm gonna get mom and you guys will be so busted! Stacy!" she hollered as a lady in waiting showed up beside her

"Yes Candace"

"Please go get my mom, it's an emergency."

She sighed, "right away." She said bluntly and left

"Okay the portals done, lets see if we can find your dimension."

Other Phineas turned a knob on the side of the portal as it went through the different dimensions; there was a whole lot of them.

One with no land at all full of only sea creatures that do not exist

One with a superhero battling with a giant monster

One with a person sitting at there computer reading a FanFiction story

And finally, theirs

"Well, here you go! One way ticket to you dimension."

"Cool, thanks!" Phineas said

"No problem, it was great meeting you"

"You too, well bye!'

"Bye!" every one said as Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella walked in disappeared from sight in side the swirls of the inside of the portal

"Nice kids." Other Phineas said, "I feel like I know them"

"yeah." They all said

A huge asteroid crashed into the portal then suddenly disappeared showing a platypus behind it

"Oh, there you are Payton." Phineas said to the platypus, it chirped at him

Other Candace came out pulling the queen by her arm into the backyard

"see mom, see they built a Portal to another dimension in the back yard!"

"Candace," she said, "what are you talking about? I don't see a portal." She said plainly

"Hello Queen Linda!" other Isabella said while other Phineas, who was holding Payton the platypus, waved.

"but-" other Candace said as other Stacy came behind her

"Should we go up to you room your majesty."

She sighed; "I guess" they turned around and went back inside

"I believe lunch is ready, who would like to join me?"

"we will!" they said walking towards the castle. Other Phineas put Payton Down

"I hope the get back okay." Other Isabella said holding in to other Phineas's arm as they walked inside

He smiled and said, "I hope so too."

**Another chapter done, next one will be called "Facing Lydia." Well, the sooner I get a review the sooner I'll update, so please review!**


	16. Facing Lydia

Facing Lydia

**Another chapter! I got plenty of reviews, so thank you so much for liking this story! So here's the chapter I promised. Enjoy!**

(In Phineas and Ferb's dimension)

Lydia is in their backyard assembling something very carefully when a portal opens up. She turns around surprisedly to see them all return, she looked at here watch, "they where gone for only 15 minutes! (sighs) I thought they would have been gone longer then that." She put on her happy face and ran over to Phineas worriedly

"Hey Phineas, where have you been? I've been so worried."

Phineas and felt so confused at to what to believe, that that whole adventure was real, or that Lydia could be evil, because he really couldn't see it.

"I'm…really… not sure…where I was." He said still thinking it through

"Oh, no matter. So do you think you can help me with something?"

"Sure, I-I guess."

"Great!" she said happily, 'they may by back, but I feel I can still make thins work.' She thought to herself

"Did that humongous, weird, ironic, treacherous journey, do absolutely nothing to help us?" Isabella asked everyone else next to her.

"Looks like it" Ferb answered

"Let me just get some stuff and help you with that." And walked of not very confidently, not sure of what to do or say.

Isabella stormed up to Lydia "Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

Lydia scoffed, "this doesn't concern you. Why don't you just walk away and let me do what I need to, Kay?"

"No, I am not going to let you abuse Phineas's gift."

"Oh, and you think you're going to win him over after If I am suddenly caught, he loves me, not you! Plus you've known him for how long, and he still doesn't know. Yet I just waltz on in and that big nose freak just immediate likes me, talk about a loser." Isabella looked heart broken, like she was going to cry, becoming more vulnerable the more Lydia talked. "Face it Isabella, you lost! I won!" she yelled and pushed Isabella to the ground. The fall hurt and her words did too. It was too much for her so she just sat there and started crying.

"Okay I got the-" and he dropped all the stuff on the ground he couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither could anyone else.

(Does this sound familiar?)

He looked over at Lydia, at that moment he knew it, everything he saw in 'Phineas Land' was true! And now, he was going to do something about it. "L-Lydia."

"Ah poo." She said to herself, "Phineas!" she said trying to look happy

"Wha-what did you do?"

"Uh…I…uh" she said looking at him and Isabella who hadn't calmed down from crying yet, she was letting out weeks of pain all at once, she wasn't going to calm down soon. "I was defending myself." She lied, the worst she had done in her whole life since she knew she had been caught.

Phineas looked down at Isabella who looked like something had died inside of her. Phineas sighed, "You know what Lydia, Just go." He said to her

"What?" she said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her face said 'are you serious'

"Lydia, I said go!" he said pointing at her

"What! I will not go, I have worked too hard and long on this plan and you are not about to ruin it for me!" She stopped her freaking and started working her magic, "come on, you trust me don't you?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lydia, no, no I don't trust you. All I want right now, is for you to get out!" he pointed out. Hearing these words from Phineas Lydia was speechless; all her power over everything just vanished into thin air. Isabella, on the other hand calmed down a bit and she felt a bit better now.

No Lydia was scared of what could happened if she stayed any longer so she ran out the gait just to come back again saying, "I'll be back!"

"Go!" everyone shouted

Phineas went up to Isabella, so did everyone else.

"Isabella, are you okay."

Isabella sniffed, "yeah, I am now, what happened."

"Well, for the second time, Lydia has been kicked out." Buford said

A huge smile grew on her face, she stood up and scream "halleluiah!"

Everyone laughed and said it with her, she fell back wards and Phineas caught her, he laughed saying, "was she really that bad?" quoting other Phineas.

Isabella giggled and everyone said together. "Yes!"

**THE END**

**Well, that's it! Wasn't it great! Please tell me what you thought! Please tell me what you think! I really really really want to know. Trust me, it makes my day, please review.**

**(you belong with me, by taylor swift)**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do**

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


End file.
